Prompt Challenge: Silent Hill Style!
by his masters dance
Summary: Prompt challenge. Most chapters aren't that serious at all, as you would expect by Silent Hill survivors... - Might include Harry/James. But not sure about that yet.


A/N: Yeah... I know I've been dead for a while, but it seems all my plot bunnies bit through their cages and escaped. Sure, I've posted notes everywhere, but until recently I just thought "Fuck it" and just let the bunnies have their freedom. Instead, I just googled several plot generators, until I came across this one;

"A noise outside awakens you one night. You look out the window and see a spaceship. Write what happens next."

My mind immediately jumped to Silent Hill and the aliens.. And, well, when my mind does that this happens.

This first chapter is a little bit more serious than the others, mainly because I'm trying to ease into writing again. 3

Have fun reading, my darling puppets!

I don't own Harry, Heather, James or any other appearing characters.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The night dragged on quietly, as the crimson flashy numbers on the alarm clock quietly passed 3:08. A figure shifted slightly under the satin-thin blankets, and the girl shivered as cool wind caressed her naked shoulder. She should have been suspicious of this fact – If she was awake, she would've muttered a curse, as she was quite certain of the fact she closed her window earlier. Or was it her door that led the icy wind into her room? But she was dead to the world – She couldn't possibly ponder about all this.

.

A loud crash somewhere outside the fogged window made Heather Mason stir awake from her slumber. She didn't react at first, just remained on her spot. Then, as the crash finally settled in her brain, she sat upright. Heather yawned into her hand, before leaning onto her hands and turning her head towards the source of the frosty wind. She squinted her eyes against the bright light coming from the hall and flooding into her originally pitch black room. "What the-" She muttered, before she just thought that it was probably Dad who opened her room. The reason why escaped her fully.

.

Another crash filled her ears before she could start thinking aout reasons, however, and she carefully stood up, and sneaked to her window. She slowly lifted one of the blinds, and peered outside in the dark nig- Until she realized it wasn't that dark.

.

Little lights lighted up the grass, stones and hedges underneath the grey 'thing', and one huge light spiraled down from the middle of it. Heather focused on the spiraling light, and with a gasp, she noted that there were two figures down there – Something that just couldn't be classified as human, and the other was.. What the Hell was Dad doing down there? Heather watched as Harry and the alien (Really, there we no other ways to explain what this thing was) seemed to talk with each other, before the alien made a wave-motion and disappeared again. Heather's father then stepped back, and remained outside until the spaceship lifted up and removed itself from their world.

.

Heather hurried into the hall, and patiently waited there until the lock turned and the door opened. She demanded an explanation, and she wanted it now. Her father, a freelance writer and Silent Hill survivor(She had heard enough stories of that by now) and named Harry Mason, just watched her tiredly. Heather crossed her arms before her chest, and tried to look angry. "Where were you, daddy?" She asked, but her undertone betrayed her and splayed out her actual knowledge of where he had been. Harry looked at her curiously, before opening his mouth, and closing it again. He narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly, which Heather took as a sign he was thinking. "Don't make up any lies or excuses!" She said accusingly, and her father widened his eyes before laughing. "You know me too well." He only said, before attempting to move past her. She decided he wasn't done yet, and stepped in front of him. Harry just made a movement with his hand towards the coffee machine, as if grabbing towards it.

.

Heather glared at her father, before he relented with a sigh. "I was outside, just talking with.. an old friend. I haven't seen him in a few years, you know?" was all he said, until Heather stepped aside. "And why was this old friend so odd-looking?" She asked innocently. Harry's step to the coffeemachine didn't falter even once – He didn't even blink. "Because he just is as odd as he looks." He merely replied, not bothering with more details. Heather rolled her eyes, and decided to just let him drink his precious coffee in peace. She just figured she'd have to interrogate him tomorrow...


End file.
